


Two is better than one

by changbitch



Series: untitled [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bratty Minho, Creampie, Innocent jisung, M/M, Minho is bad with his feelings, Minho is lowkey heartless, Multi, Sad Ending, Smut, Switch Han Jisung | Han, Switch Lee Minho | Lee Know, Threesomes, Top Bang Chan, Unprotected Sex, porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbitch/pseuds/changbitch
Summary: Jisung and Chan ask Minho for help.





	Two is better than one

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 11/11/19: 
> 
> Before reading this, I just wanna make it clear that this fic may tug at your heart strings a little bit because I do love unnecessary angst. Also, this is a work of fiction and the way I portray the characters in this fic don’t reflect how I think they are in real life.

Preparing for their world tour has been exhausting, especially with their constant, non-stop promotions. Changbin and Felix have been too tired to do anything with him, and he’s feeling a little... deprived? He can’t even go to Chan, the leader is the most stressed out of all of them. For now, he has to deal with his little problem himself. And he does. He fingers himself in the shower even though it’s completely unsatisfying and he most certainly imagines it’s someone else fucking him real good. He imagines it’s Chan, taking him from behind with a hand wrapped around his neck, moaning into his ear. He thinks about Woojin fucking his throat until he can’t breath. He even thinks about multiple members using him as they please, like he’s a toy and nothing more. This new revelation has him acting out, he’s desperate for some attention. 

Minho loves to play with Changbin. He flirts with him and touches him as much as possible because why not. One day, when they’re sitting next to each other at a fan-sign, Minho starts with placing his hand right at Changbin’s knee than higher and higher until he’s brushing his inner thigh. That’s when Changbin snaps his legs closed, glaring at him with a cute blush on his face. Other days, at the dorms, it’s so easy to pull Changbin down on his lap whenever he’s just walking by. He even grinds his cock against his ass when the other members aren’t around, which often results in a yelp from the younger and a slap to the shoulder. 

His favorite thing to do is to pick the lock to the bathroom when Changbin’s showering just to suck him off while the water sprays down his face. Changbin’s gasps and moans are heavenly, especially with the echo of the bathroom. If the other members notice what he’s doing with Changbin, they don’t say anything. Even though Minho is pretty sure that Chan wants to say something to him, he always looks at him with interest when he catches him sneaking out of Changbin and Felix’s room late at night. Minho isn’t sure if he’s disappointed in him for corrupting Felix and Changbin or just genuinely curious as to what he’s doing with them. 

Minho is certain that Chan is okay with members of their group messing around. As long as their managers or fans don’t find out about it, then they’re good. He hasn’t talked about this with the leader, but him and Chan have messed around enough times for him to know that Chan isn’t completely opposed to it. Chan may be okay with Minho’s behavior, but Minho loves to push limits. He doesn’t know what compels him to blatantly run his hands up Jisung’s shirt to feel his abs, but the yelp in surprise he’s rewarded with makes him smirk. Woojin, usually calm and collected, blushes like a virgin when Minho roughly grabs his ass with both his hands. Felix, his little kitten, has the most delicious lips and delicate skin that Minho just HAS to mark and bite until he’s all bruised and pretty. He does all this, in hopes that Chan or someone will eventually notice. Minho knows what he’s doing is risky and inappropriate, but he has no idea what has come over him. In his mind he’s just having fun. But to everyone else, he’s just a nuisance. 

It’s the last night of their tour, Minho’s body is still coursing with energy. Too bad he’s rooming with his manager or else he’d sneak out with Felix or whoever was down to explore the city their last night here. 

“I’m gonna shower.” Minho says, his manger grunting in reply while scrolling through his phone. Minho takes his sweet time, washing his hair and body while teasingly touching himself. He stays quiet, the last thing he wants is his manger hearing him get off in the shower. He doesn’t let himself go any further though, he instead rinses the rest of the soap off his body and turns off the water. 

He gets dressed in his boxers and nothing more, fixing his dick so that his manager can’t see how hard he is, not that he would even look. He hears a knock on the hotel door, and with his manager nowhere to be seen, he opens the door to find Chan and Jisung standing at the other side of it. 

“Where’s our manager? I thought he was rooming with me?” Minho asks. 

“Jeongin’s sick so I asked him if we could trade rooms so he could take care of him and he agreed.” Chan shrugs. 

“Then why is Jisung here too?” Minho asks. 

“I ran into him while I was on my way over here.” Chan explains.

“Oh okay. Did you guys wanna do a live stream or something? Talk to our fans?” Minho suggests this because that must be the reason why they’re here. 

“That’s not why we’re here.” Chan’s words are laced with something Minho can’t figure out. 

“Do you guys want to sneak out? Explore the town? I’m sure if we cover up enough we won’t get caught.” Minho moves to get dressed because he’s sure that Chan and Jisung are willing to break the rules just once, but he stops when Chan leans in to whisper in his ear. 

“I was thinking you can help me with… a problem I’ve been having recently.” If the strong hand on his ass wasn’t obvious enough, it all kicks into place when he catches sight of Jisung with a flustered look on his face. He hasn’t said a word this whole time and he hasn’t moved from his spot in front of the now closed (and locked) hotel door. Minho isn’t usually this dense, but he also didn’t expect for Chan to be like this in front of Jisung. 

“Will Jisung be joining us?” Minho directs his question at the man in question.

“I-I think I’ll just watch for now.” Jisung nearly squeaks. He can’t even look at Minho’s face when he says this. 

“Aw that’s too bad. I’ve been waiting to have some fun with you. Only when you’re ready of course.” Minho sighs and Jisung looks like he’s about to explode. 

“Take your boxers off.” Chan sounds impatient with Minho’s rambling, clearly not in the mood for small talk at the moment. 

“And what if I don’t?” Jisung gasps when Minho says this, clearly not used to how Minho loves to walk a thin line when it comes to obeying their leader. 

“I won’t repeat myself.” His tone is final. 

Minho tries to hide his smile when he slowly starts to peel off his boxers. He waits patiently for Chan to make another command, proud of the fact that he’s the center of attention right now. 

“Get on the bed.” 

“Make me.” 

Minho should have seen it coming, but the hand that roughly grabs his hair and drags him on the bed surprises him. Chan’s bigger body pins him against the bed. 

“You know, I was gonna take it easy on you, but you’ve been acting like such a slut lately..” Chan growls in Minho’s ear, punctuating his words by grinding his clothed cock onto Minho’s ass. “...It’s disgusting really.” 

Minho can’t help but moan in response, caught between rubbing his cock onto the mattress below him and pushing his ass back on Chan’s cock. Chan’s hand still has a painful grip on Minho’s hair but he loves it. He’s finally getting what he’s been craving. He’s almost disappointed when the grip on his hair is gone and the body above him moves away. 

“If you cum before me, I’m leaving and taking Jisung with me. Got it?” 

Minho nods obediently, flinching when rough hands grip his ass and spread his cheeks. He tries to stay quiet when he feels Chan’s tongue suddenly licking at his entrance. Chan makes it disgusting, spitting on and licking Minho’s entrance until he’s all messy, just the way he likes it. His fingers stretch Minho quickly but expertly somehow, like he does this often. 

It’s not long before Chan gets impatient, the sound of his hands fumbling with his belt buckle the obvious indicator of what’s to come next. Minho tries to suppress his gasp when Chan enters him, but he fails. 

“Jisung,” Chan nearly moans his name, worked up from the feeling of Minho squeezing perfectly around his cock. Minho is still coherent enough to notice that Jisung is blushing, incredibly turned on already, the way Chan called his name probably did nothing to help. 

“Can you come shut him up please?” Chan demands. Jisung hurries over, and then does nothing but stare at Minho with wide eyes, like he’s too afraid to even touch him. 

“Just kneel on the bed in front of him” Chan instructs. Jisung does just that and Minho’s heart soars over how obedient he is. 

Chan reaches out to unzip Jisung’s pants, reaches inside his underwear to stroke his cock. Jisung cries out, throwing his head back as his eyes roll black in pleasure. Minho mouth hangs open, so desperate for Jisung’s cock he starts grinding back on Chan’s cock still buried inside him. 

“Come on baby. Let Minho make you feel good.” Chan strokes Jisung to full hardness and Jisung nearly whimpers when Chan pulls away. 

“He wants it so bad.” Chan says and Minho nods frantically in agreement. 

Jisung grips his cock with unsteady hands, like he’s nervous and Minho finds it so cute. Jisung finally works up the courage to guide his length into Minho’s waiting mouth, groaning when he feels how wet Minho’s mouth is around him.  
Jisung’s thrusts are shallow, but his eyes are rolling back into his head like it’s the best feeling in the world. Minho wants to make him feel so good. 

“Fuck his throat, you won’t hurt him.” Chan encourages him, purposely fucking into Minho slowly. 

“What if I do?” Jisung’s so sweet, he sounds so concerned, clearly doesn’t realize how much Minho is able to take. 

“It’s okay he can take it, can’t you Minho?” Chan pulls Minho off Jisung’s cock by his hair, his back pressed up against Chan’s strong chest. 

“Yes yes I can take it.” Minho nearly whimpers, he loves this, the pain from his hair being pulled. He’s not even ashamed when Jisung eyes trace down his body and see that his cock is twitching pathetically. 

“Fuck.” Jisung says under his breath. Minho gets his mouth back on his cock as soon as Chan releases his hair. He takes in Jisung as deep as he can, just to show him how much he wants this. He’s rewarded with a beautiful moan and tight grip on his hair. Jisung pulls out and pushes back in slowly, pushing Minho deeper on to his cock with each thrust. Minho’s nose is soon pressed against Jisung’s pubes, and he makes sure to swallow around Jisung’s cock. The noises coming out of Jisung are heavenly. Minho keeps looking up at him through his eyelashes, knowing how innocent his big eyes must look as his throat flutters around his cock. Jisung whimpers and bites his lip, trying his best to keep eye contact with Minho like a good boy. 

Chan’s thrusts are slow but hard, like he really wants Minho to feel him. Filled from both ends, Minho works on making them both feel good. Wants Jisung to cum down his throat and Chan in his ass. But all too soon Jisung pulls out of his mouth with a gasp, hand clenched around the bottom of his shaft to keep himself from cumming, his cock twitching pathetically. Minho whines, wanting it back in his mouth so badly. 

Chan, as if they both had this planned, pulls out and flips Minho on his back, entering him again as Minho wraps his legs around him. 

“As much as Jisung would love to fuck your throat, he’d love to fuck you instead.” Chan nearly growls. His pace is brutal, the new position hitting Minho’s prostate over and over again, and all Minho can do is moan like a whore. Minho almost starts crying when Chan releases inside of him. His cock laying hard against his navel, precum leaking from it like it’s begging to be touched. 

“You did so good.” Chan pulls out and Minho can feel his cum leaking out of his hole, Chan uses his fingers to scoop it back inside. “He’s so wet for you Jisung.” 

They’re both gawking at his hole still clenching around Chan’s fingers but all he wants is for them to touch him, make him feel good. 

“You want Jisung to fuck you?” 

“Yes…” Minho can’t help it when his voice comes out embarrassingly high pitched and breathy. 

Chan soon pulls his fingers out and Minho almost misses it when he brings them to his mouth and licks them with his tongue. Jisung takes his place between Minho’s legs, his cock still hard and heavy, but now coated with lube. 

It’s surprising but not unwelcome when Jisung connects his lips with his, obviously clumsy and inexperienced but Minho loves it. Jisung’s hands are shaking with nerves, but he still makes Minho feel good by sucking hickeys on his neck and pinching his nipples lightly. 

Chan is now sitting on the bed next to them, watching them discover each other’s bodies for the first time. 

“Please fuck me.” Minho whimpers, loving the way Jisung is making him feel, but truly desperate for his cock. Jisung listens, too turned on not to. 

Jisung finally enters him, the warm wetness from Chan’s cum coating his cock and making the slide unbelievably smooth. All logic in Jisung’s brain disappears, and he’s consumed by the need to chase the pleasure that he’s feeling. He knows when he hits that special spot inside Minho because he clenches around him so good. He thrusts in once, twice, and there’s nothing he can do about the pleasure that quickly consumes him and before he knows it he...

“Jisung, did you?...” Chan sounds shocked, all traces of his dominating tone gone. 

“I’m s-sorry, I couldn’t help it...” 

“It’s okay baby you made me feel so good.” Minho reassures, he’s still hard and incredibly turned on, but the last thing he wants is Jisung to be embarrassed over something like this. 

“Don’t lie to him Minho. He’s pathetic.” This side of Chan is completely new. Jisung’s face is red with embarrassment and his eyes swell up with tears. 

“Minho was kind enough to let us use him, I think we should give him something nice right?” Chan is now soothingly patting Jisung’s cheek and wiping away his tears. His eyes twinkle and he nods enthusiastically, happy to please Minho however he can. 

Minho would have been satisfied with fingers wrapped his cock until he finally finishes, but Chan has other ideas. Chan whispers something in Jisung’s ear, his eyes lighting up with interest. 

Minho isn’t prepared for Jisung’s lips at the tip of his dick. He’s so sensitive that even that pushes him dangerously close to the edge. There’s no way Jisung hasn’t done this before, his hand expertly wrapped around where his mouth can’t reach. His lips alternate between sucking at the sensitive part just below the head of his cock and swirling his tongue at the head. Chan is right by Jisung’s side, petting his hair and encouraging him with quiet, kind words. 

Chan gives no warning when he pushes lightly on Jisung’s head, slowly forcing him lower and lower on Minho’s cock. “That’s it, just like how we practiced.” 

And that’s all Minho needs to know. Jisung certainly has done this before. 

Before Minho can let his jealousy consume him, he’s distracted by the beautiful feeling of Jisung gagging on his cock. 

“Don’t hurt him…” Minho says between moans. Normally he’s too driven by pleasure to even care about something like this, but he’s sure that this is too much for Jisung. 

“Don’t worry. He loves gagging on cock just as much as you do. Isn’t that right baby?” Chan let’s go of his head and Jisung immediately snaps up for air, nodding between deep breaths and the tears running down his face. 

Chan barely gives him time to catch his breath before he’s pushing him down on Minho’s cock again. The tight, wetness around Minho’s cock soon becoming too much. 

“I’m gonna cum.” Minho cries and Jisung takes his cock out of his mouth and starts stroking him, his mouth open and ready. 

Jisung doesn’t miss a drop, swallowing everything. Minho’s body feels boneless. 

“Did I do good?” Jisung asks, his big eyes searching for approval. Minho pulls him up into his arms, and Jisung melts instantly against his chest. They don’t notice when Chan leaves to go back to his own room. 

“You did so good baby. We weren’t too rough on you?” Minho asks. 

“No… I liked it.” Jisung’s voice is small. 

Minho kisses him, the angle awkward for his neck but he can’t bring himself to care when the lips against his are so sweet and innocent.

They lay like that for a while. Minho definitely notices how Jisung looks at him, like he has the whole world in front of him. He has a feeling that Chan brought Jisung here on purpose. 

Minho pushes this ugly feeling away, not knowing exactly what it is, and decides right then and there that Jisung is nothing more than a toy to play with.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this low key sad and I’m sorry about that. This has been sitting unfinished for months so I’m glad to finally post it. I’ll make sure to fix any mistakes later. Comments and kudos always appreciated! ❤️
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/CHVNGBlTCH 
> 
> Curiouscat: https://curiouscat.qa/chngbltch


End file.
